sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Terry McGovern (actor)
| birth_place = Berkeley, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = Terry McGovern Terrence McGovern | occupation = Actor, voice actor, television broadcaster, radio personality, acting instructor | years_active = 1965–present | spouse = Molly McGovern (deceased) | children = 2 | residence = Marin, California }} Terence Sean "Terry" McGovern (born May 11, 1942) is an American actor, voice actor, television broadcaster, radio personality and acting instructor. He was elected into the Bay Area Radio Hall of Fame as a member of its Class of 2008. Personal life He was born in Berkeley, California, the son of Roger and Phyllis McGovern. His father was an actor and advertising copywriter. McGovern and his late wife Molly have two sons, Brendan and Anthony, and they live in Marin, California. Career McGovern was schooled at Duquesne University in Pittsburgh with a double major in journalism and English, and later studied acting with Stella Adler and Milton Katselas. McGovern worked at KDKA radio and KDKA-TV in Pittsburgh from 1965 to 1969, leaving for KSFO in San Francisco during the summer of 1969. At age 30, McGovern traveled to Los Angeles, California, to further pursue his entry into acting. He started his career in films with George Lucas, in Lucas’ inaugural film, THX 1138. It was on this film that Terry created the word Wookiee. According to Lucas in a 1977 Rolling Stone interview, he stated: " We were riding along in the car one day and he (Terry) said: “I think I ran over a Wookiee back there,” and this really cracked me up and I said, “What is a Wookiee?” and he said, “I don’t know, I just made it up.”. Lucas and McGovern continued their work together in the 1970s classics American Graffiti and Star Wars. McGovern played the role of the young high school teacher Mr. Bill Wolfe in American Graffiti, and in Star Wars he provided voice-overs for various personalities of the Empire. In 1993, he appeared in Mrs. Doubtfire, playing a voiceover director who argues with Daniel Hillard during the opening scene. McGovern acted as Jim Coyle in the CBS series Charlie & Co. and has helped to create hundreds of television and radio commercials. McGovern starred in Walt Disney’s animated series DuckTales and Darkwing Duck as the characters Launchpad McQuack and Babyface Beagle (only as Launchpad in Darkwing Duck). On theatrical stages, McGovern has had roles ranging from musical comedies to Shakespeare. Since 1999, McGovern has voiced "Dan Stevens", fictional play-by-play announcer, for the NFL 2K series of sports video games, alongside voice actor Jay Styne (as "Peter O' Keefe"). Both have provided their voices for all seven games in the series, the last being the unlicensed All-Pro Football 2K8. Critics have praised McGovern and Styne's commentary as a great alternative to sports video games featuring real commentary teams.[http://www.gamespot.com/features/6130897/p-15.html GameSpot: The History of Football Games: The evolution of 2K] McGovern is an instructor of commercial and character voice and scene and monologue acting, and he contributes to the College of Marin with his expertise. He also served as a teacher of script writing and the history of broadcast announcing for the University of San Francisco. He is also the artistic director of The Marin Actors' Workshop, which he founded. McGovern has stated many times that out of his many, diverse jobs his favorite is teaching others the skills of acting. McGovern published a poetry booklet entitled Rod McCroon's Look at the Loud, which is a parody of Listen to the Warm by Rod McKuen. The poetry was presented to his KSFO audience. Since 2012, Terry has hosted the weekend morning show on Boss Boss Radio. The internet radio station plays the Top 40 hits of the Boss Radio era, 1964 thru 1980 at www.BossBossRadio.com. Filmography *''THX 1138'' (1971) as Announcer (voice) *''The Candidate'' (1972) as Reporter (KSFO) *''American Graffiti'' (1973) as Mr. Wolfe *''Magnum Force'' (1973) as Demonstrator (uncredited) *''Smile'' (1975) as Judge #2 *''Northville Cemetery Massacre'' (1976) as Teddy *''The Enforcer'' (1976) as Disc Jockey *''Blind Ambition'' (1979, TV Series) as Jack Garfield *''Americathon'' (1979) as Danny Olson *''J-Men Forever'' (1979) (voice) *''Cardiac Arrest'' (1980) as Brewer *''The Incredible Shrinking Woman'' (1981) as Cheese Demonstrator *''Dempsey'' (1983, TV Movie) as Benson *''Sins of the Past'' (1984, TV Movie) *''Girls Just Want to Have Fun'' (1985) as Ira *''Radioactive Dreams'' (1985) as Nicky Nuker *''Charlie & Co.'' (1985, TV Series) as Jim Coyle *''Kissyfur'' (1985, TV Series) as Jolene *''Transformers'' (1985-1986, TV Series) as Wildrider (voice) *''Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible'' (1986–1989, TV Series) as Derek *''Foofur'' (1987, TV Series) (voice) *''Innerspace'' (1987) as Travel Agent *''Ducktales: Treasure of the Golden Suns'' (1987, TV Series) as Launchpad McQuack (voice) *''Amazon Women on the Moon'' (1987) as Salesman (segment "First Lady of the Evening") *''DuckTales'' (1987–1990) as Launchpad McQuackn / Baby Face Beagle (voice) *''Party Line'' (1988) as Simmons *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1989–1990, TV Series) as Launchpad McQuack (voice) *''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' (1990) as Launchpad McQuack (voice) *''Darkwing Duck'' (1991–1992, TV Series) as Launchpad McQuack (voice) *''Raw Toonage'' (1992, TV Series) Launchpad McQuack (voice) *''Mrs. Doubtfire'' (1993) as A.D.R. Director Lou *''Nine Months'' (1995) as Dr. Newsoe *''Jack'' (1996) as Radio Personality *''Around the Fire'' (1998) as Bill *''The Californians'' (2005) as Mr. Putterman *''Blank Slate'' (2010) as Charles Milstead Published video game works *''Lego Island'' (1997) as Bill Ding / Radio Guy / Studs Linkin (voice) *''Curse of Monkey Island, The'' (1997) as Capt. Blondebeard / Cruff (voice) *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' (1998) as Crix Madine / Wes Janson (voice) *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' (1998) as Rebel Commander / Pirate Raider / Rebel Soldier 2 / Stormtrooper / Civilian Man / Trandoshan / Abron Mar (voice) *''Star Wars: Droid Works'' (1998) (voice) *''Star Wars: Episode I - Racer'' (1999) as Ratts Tyerell / Bozzie Baranta Admiral Akbar / Rebel Pilot (voice) *''Sim Theme Park'' (1999) as Buzzy (voice) *''D no Shokutaku 2'' (1999) (voice) *''Mechwarrior 3'' (1999) as Dominic Paine (voice) *''NFL 2K'' (1999) as Dan Stevens (voice) *''Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within'' (1999) as Allen Hale, George Maxwell (voice) *''X Fire'' (2000) (voice) *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' (2000) as Stormtrooper #1 (voice) *''Dead or Alive 2: Hardcore'' (2000) (voice) *''Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness'' (2000) as Professor Pac (voice) *''NFL 2K1'' (2000) as Dan Stevens (voice) *''Star Wars: Episode I: Battle for Naboo'' (2000) as Kol Kotha, Trader 1 (voice) *''Shadow of Memories'' (2001) as Pedestrian 1, Pedestrian 6 (voice) *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' (2001) as Jedi Knight / Stormtrooper (voice) *''Reader Rabbit: Capers on Cloud Nine'' (2001) as Sam the Lion (voice) *''NFL 2K2'' (2001) as Dan Stevens (voice) *''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs'' (2002) (voice) *''Shinobi'' (2002) (voice) *''Pac-Man World 2'' (2002) as Professor Pac (voice) *''NFL 2K3'' (2002) as Dan Stevens (voice) *''Jet Set Radio Future'' (2002) (voice) *''The Sims: Superstar'' (2003) as Sim (voice) *''ESPN NFL Football'' (2003) as Dan Stevens (voice) *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2'' (2004) as Lenny, Trader Bob (voice) *''Airforce Delta: Blue Wing Knights'' (2004) (voice) *''ESPN NFL 2K5'' (2004) as Dan Stevens (voice) *''Batman Begins'' (2005) (voice) *''All-Pro Football 2K8'' (2007) as Dan Stevens (voice) *''Sam & Max Season Two'' (2007) as Santa Claus, the Spirits of Christmas (voice) *''Family Feud 2010 Edition'' (2009) as Announcer (voice) *''Press Your Luck 2010 Edition'' (2009) as Announcer (voice) *''Sam & Max: The Devil's Playhouse'' (2010) as Nicholas Saint Kringle (voice) *''The Walking Dead'' (2012) as Larry / Save-Lots Bandits, Gary (voice) *''DuckTales: Remastered'' (2013) as Launchpad McQuack (voice) *''The Wolf Among Us'' (2014) as Johann the Butcher (voice) *''Axis Football 17'' (2017) as Dave Stevens (voice) Notable TV guest appearances *''Happy Days'' (1974) as Sloan Marlowe *''Three's Company'' (1977) as Ray Hagen *''Mork & Mindy'' (1978) as Club manager *''St. Elsewhere'' (1982) as Reporter *''Mickey Spillane's Mike Hammer'' (1984) as Taylor Wilson *''The Jetsons'' (1985) (voice) *''Hogan Family, The'' (1988) as Buddy Natkin *''MythBusters'' (2011) as Himself Broadcast history *KDKA Radio and Television, Pittsburgh, 1965–69 *KSFO Radio, San Francisco, 1969–74 *KPIX Television, San Francisco, 1975–77 *KSAN Radio, San Francisco, 1974–79 *KWST Radio, Los Angeles, 1980 *KRLA Radio, Los Angeles, 1982–83 *POWER 104 Radio, New York, 1983 *K-101 Radio, San Francisco, 1988–92 *KYA Radio, San Francisco, 1992–94 *KTVU Television, San Francisco, 1992–94 *KRON-TV and BayTV, San Francisco, 1994–97 *"Profiles in Rock," syndicated radio series from Watermark, Inc., 1980 References External links * *Terry McGovern at his personal site. *The Marin Actors' Workshop website, includes class information and dates. Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Duquesne University alumni Category:Radio personalities from Pittsburgh Category:Radio personalities from San Francisco Category:American male video game actors Category:1942 births Category:Living people Category:United States Army soldiers